


The Seven

by HiddenEmily (Sabis_dream_world)



Series: Shannara's Triad [2]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, High School, Long Shot, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Self-Discovery, Swearing, University, assisted reproduction, so many relationship tags, too many relationships to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/HiddenEmily
Summary: A journey of self-discovery for seven characters (Amberle, Eretria, Wil, Mareth, Lyria, Bandon, and Catania). The characters all find each other, and despite their differences, find love in each other. Long-shot!
Relationships: Amberle Elessedil/Eretria, Amberle Elessedil/Eretria/Lyria, Amberle Elessedil/Eretria/Wil Ohmsford, Amberle Elessedil/Wil Ohmsford, Bandon/Catania (Shannara), Bandon/Mareth, Eretria/Lyria (Shannara), Eretria/Lyria/Mareth (Shannara), Eretria/Wil Ohmsford, Mareth/Wil Ohmsford, amberle/eretria/lyria/mareth, amberle/eretria/wil/lyria/mareth, bandon/amberle, lyria/mareth, wil/bandon
Series: Shannara's Triad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744018
Kudos: 3





	1. Same Town, Different People

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily an OTP but I woke up with this idea. Exploring a new relationship dynamic.

AMBERLE POV:

"Time to wake-up miss." I could hear Johanna say. Johanna had been working at our house since I was a child.

I looked away from the window as she pulled up the blinds. Stretching I look at the time and immediately push myself from bed as I realize my alarm clock failed to wake me up for school. Johanna usually only came to wake me up on the weekends and during the week I used my alarm clock.

"Thanks Johanna!" I say and rush to my closet. Last week had been the first week of my last year of high school, mostly we had just had a bunch of school spirit days. This week was going to be different since we actually start learning something, finally. Not that I was against school spirit but I wouldn't mind getting something out of my education at Arborlon High. I couldn't go to college unprepared. I sighed as I remembered my college situation. I really wanted to go to University of Maine but grandad wouldn't hear it. He said he wouldn't let me leave California to go to a school that wasn't even an elite school. My choices were simple: UCA (University College of Arborlon) or Stanford University. The first would keep me close to home and the other would look good. Like it or not I had to act a certain way as the granddaughter of Eventine Ellesedil, aka the Mayor of Arborlon. But it was a lost battle, my family would decide for me.

After getting dressed, I pin my hair so that it doesn't get in my face and head down for breakfast.

"Good morning darling."

"Good morning papa." I say and kiss him on the cheek.

Arion and Ander, my two uncles, are squabbling over who will drive whom to work.

"What's your side?" Grandad looks down from his newspaper and looks at me.

"Hm?" I say with my mouth full.

"You've got debate club today no?" He asks.

"Yes?" I still wasn't sure what his question meant. It was too early in the morning.

"Have you been assigned a topic yet?" He asks again.

"Dad. The second week only just began. Relax." Ander, my uncle, speaks up and winks at me.

Grandad looks like he's about to say something but thankfully my plate is empty so I bid them all a good day, grab my backpack and head out the door.

The drive to school is only 15 minutes.

I reach the school's parking lot but slam the breaks as I almost hit someone.

"Watch it princess!" A girl on a motorbike wearing a helmet yells at her and gives me the middle finger. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Eretria. As most towns do, Arborlon had it's own set of gangs. The most notorious of these gangs are the Arborlon Rovers, Rovers for short. And Eretria is their pet. Well, she's the daughter of the gangs leader, Cephalo.

"You straight up drove your bike in front of me and are parking in a slot for cars only, damn it." I mutter but don't dare say it out loud, I had no need to start a feud with the Rover girl, which would end up starting a war between the mayor, my grandad, and the Rover leader, Cephalo.

I choose a different parking slot and head to the main school building. As I'm walking to my locker someone bumps into me.

"Hey! Watch it." I say and look at who it was. I vaguely recognize the boys face and more importantly the blond hair going into his eyes but I can't quite place him.

"Sorry." He mutters and keeps walking. I just shake my head. It was a great start to the day.

The past week had been spirit week and we had only been assigned our homerooms for this week, so I was curious to see who would be in my homeroom and classes in general.

I take a seat at the front and watch as others slowly start spilling into the classroom. A figure wearing a helmet walks in and takes a seat at the far right corner. Great. I have a gang member in my class. I was sure uncle Arion would be asking me tonight who is in my classes and homeroom. He won't be pleased to hear Eretria's in my class. He'll probably think it's some kind of ploy by the Arborlon Rovers.

I scowl at her and she just raises an eyebrow at me as if challenging me to a fight. I was sure I'd win. She might be getting into fights often but I was the head gymnast and had been training in all sorts of sports since I was a kid.

The boy that ran into me in the hallway walks in and takes a seat two seats behind me. He seems nervous but I suppose everyone's nervous when they're in a new classroom with different people than last year.

Curiosity gets the best of me and I turn to look at him.

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask him. He looks at me and stares for a moment.

"Um, Wil...we had bio and chem last year?" He replies and I want to slap myself in the face. Wil! I thought he looked familiar. I vaguely remembered him from bio though not from chemistry. I think we dissected something together once. Why did everyone assume I had to remember everybody's name if I only saw them a few times?

"Not much tact for the future mayor." I hear the Rover snicker at the back.

I blush and turn back, thankfully the teacher walks in.


	2. Novelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil's POV. There's a new boy in class.

WIL POV

I can’t believe Amberle doesn’t remember my name. Of course, she’s also the school’s, well the town’s “princess”, so maybe that makes sense. Amberle iss the prettiest girl in all of Arborlon High. Well, actually, it was a tie between her and Eretria. Why did I have to have a crush on two of the most unattainable women here? One is probably a killer and the other is the future president. And me? I’m no one. Thankfully, it was the last year of high school, then I would be free from everything here and could live my life peacefully. The thought of high school ending brought unpleasant realizations that I had no idea what my life after high school would look like. My mom and I combined didn’t have enough money to pay for a state university even with a scholarship and loans. I didn’t want to burden mom more than necessary. I had looked at community colleges nearby, including one in San Francisco, which looked pretty good.

“We’re going to have a great year!” Mrs. Johnson says. I can practically hear all the eye-rolls in the classroom, including my own. We’ve been hearing this phrase every year since first grade but thankfully it’s senior year.

“Now, before we get started. I know you all know each other fr—” she’s interrupted by the door abruptly opening.

A boy with brown hair wearing all black saunters in. Mrs. Johnson’s eyebrows fly up. Behind the boy stands the school’s director, Ms. Tillon.

“Mrs. Johnson, class, please welcome your new classmate. Bandon.” Ms. Tillon says and leaves. Suddenly everyone perks up. Finally, something novel for everyone to wonder about.

I can’t help but stare. Why am I staring, damn it?

Then, the boy, Bandon, stares back. I feel like I was caught doing something wrong and immediately look away. I can feel my cheeks burn. All I see him do is tilt his head and then he takes a seat on the left at the back.

“Welcome to the class, Bandon.” Mrs. Johnson says cheerfully.

“Now, as I was saying, I know you’ve probably all met each other at some point or another since you’re seniors, but I thought that we could all introduce ourselves to the class.” Everyone groans. I don’t do well in the spotlight. And for some reason I feel like Bandon is staring at me.

“Let’s start at the front.” Mrs. Johnson points at Ria.

Slowly they introduce themselves with their name and favorite subject. Amberle’s voice gets me out of my head and I pay attention. It’s not because I don’t know her name, and I could probably even guess what her favorite subject might be, but it’s her voice. She’s a kind soul.

“My name is Amberle Elessedil and my favorite subject would probably be history.” She says.

“Ah yes, don’t forget to tell us your last name, wouldn’t want to forget that. And, isn’t your fave subject political science or some bullshit like that?” Eretria chimes in.

Amberle ignores the jibe.

Soon it’s my turn and I realize that I still don’t know what my favorite subject is. I had never really given it much thought.

“Hi everyone. I’m Wil Ohmsford and my favorite subject is biology.” I say, glad to have that over with.

It doesn’t take long before it’s the new boy’s turn and I can tell everyone’s interested.

“The name’s Bandon and if I must then maybe physics.” He says. I didn’t peg him for a physics guy but what does a physics guy really look like. There isn’t exactly a ‘let’s do drugs, let’s all just be depressed’ subject.

Finally we get to the final person in the class, our own gang member.

“Eretria. P.E.” She says.

At the end of class Ms. Tillon comes back.

“Ohmsford. You’ll be Bandon’s guide for the week.” She says and leaves.

What? Me?

I can hear Eretria snicker.

I turn back to look at Bandon.

“Um, where’s your next class?” I ask him.

“Aren’t YOU supposed to tell me that?” He replies.

“I meant what is your next class.” I say.

“Ah shit. It’s geography. I hate geography.” He says and I realize we’ve both got the same class.

“I’m in that class too. I’ll show you where it is.” I say and we head out without too much of a fuss.


	3. Gang Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eretria's POV. Eretria balancing her life as the gang leader's daughter and a student wanting to get the hell out of Arborlon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the other two chapters.

ERETRIA POV

I couldn’t believe I had to be in the same class as that bitchy queen. Why did the rich think they owned the world? She’s only the granddaughter of the mayor of a small town, not the damn president.

My homeroom was composed of a row of prissy girls headed by the princess herself. I could only thankful that her best friend Catania wasn’t in my homeroom this year. Another prominent group were the shy nerds, such as that blond kid. I had laughed at Amberle for not remembering his name but I must say I wasn’t much better. I knew I had shared a few classes with him last year but I didn’t remember people that made no mark on my life. I think his name was Wil. And then there were the goths or emos or whatever else in the hell they considered themselves. Our school was known for them. New kid Bandon would fall into that group nicely. I’d give it a week before he was hanging out with them.

At the end of the day I looked at my stack of assignments and my SAT book. I hadn’t gotten the score I wanted last year, so I was re-taking the test in a month. The only way for me to get out of this town and away from Cephalo, my so-called dad, I would have to get into a good school. He would prefer I go to UCA here but I wanted out. I couldn’t tell him that so I figured that if I got into a good enough school like Berkley then he’d let me go because he could show off to the rest of the gang how great his daughter is.

“Eretria!” Someone yells. I look beside my bike and see one of Ceph’s gang members waving at me but not smiling. I sigh. It’s probably because my dad has a job for me to do and that means I won’t have time to study. If it were up to him I wouldn’t be going to high school. He wants to make sure I’m ready to ‘continue the business’ but I have no intention of being the leader of a gang.

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here.” I grit my teeth. While it was common knowledge that I was Cephalo’s daughter I didn’t need that knowledge being reinforced by someone coming to get me.

“Cephalo wants to talk to you.” The guy says.

“I figured. Why couldn’t he just wait till I got home, like most people?” I ask.

“Because he isn’t like most people?” The guys shrugs.

“I’ve got my bike.” I point.

“I’m just here to…escort you.” He says. I shake my head. This is ridiculous. He could have just called.

As I’m getting on my bike I see Amberle and Catania. Amberle doesn’t even bother hiding her scorn.


	4. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amberle's POV. Flashback to Amberle and Catania kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd or edited.

AMBERLE POV

I throw my bag on the floor and fall on my bed. It was a long day. Sometimes putting on the face of being perfect could be exhausting. The only person I was myself around was Cat. Of course that had changed last year. I mean she was still my best friend and I was still myself around her but I guess I was more cautious or more aware of how I acted around her since junior year. I sigh as I look at the photo of us. I’m wearing a bluish purple leotard for a gymnastics event and Cat came to cheer me on in her cheerleading costume. I won first place. After that we came to my place and since no one was home I put on some louder music. We danced and laughed and ate and danced. I could hear her laughing now. The music mellowed and we slow-danced. It was sweet. I brought my arms around her neck and she around my hips, and I laid my head on her chest. We continued moving to our own rhythm for what felt like hours. It was beautiful. When I brought my face up we stared at each other. Catania leaned forward and I could feel hear breath against my lips. My heart had been beating and then I leaned one inch more and we were kissing. It was short and sweet but my lips and face and whole body was burning. We looked at each other, both bewildered and kissed again. Then suddenly I could hear voices coming from downstairs. My uncle came home and we jumped apart as if there was lava between us. The rest of the night we just listened to music and talked about simple topics. We’ve never talked about what happened and I doubt we ever will. I’m too afraid of ruining our friendship. I mostly just chalk it up to the atmosphere and the endorphins of winning but somewhere deep down I wonder if there’s something more. I’ve always been into guys but I can’t help wonder if I might also have a thing for girls. Yet, I’ve never stopped and thought: hey, yeah, that girl’s hot.


End file.
